Since their discovery more than a decade ago [see reference 1] a plethora of electronic devices have been demonstrated using carbon nanotubes (CNTs), such as CNT-based FETs [see reference 2], memory elements [see reference 3], and tunable oscillators [see reference 4]. Gas sensing is another area of active research, where piezoresistance in single-walled-nanotubes (SWNTs) has been employed for applications such as pressure sensing [see references 5, 6] or where semiconducting nanotubes have been used for the detection of toxic gases such as nitrous oxide or ammonia [see reference 7].